


I'll Stay

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [55]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angelic Grace, Big Brother Dean, Coma, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Lucifer | Nick, M/M, Protective Castiel, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Lucifer go hunting for a Wendigo and things go terribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Stay

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

Dean laid on his side in his and Cas's bed, sighing quietly with his arm tucked under his head, feeling Cas's arm tighten around his waist. "I'm fine..." Dean said quietly to his mate.

"Just tell me what's wrong." Cas frowned, kissing the back of Dean's neck then sighed, nuzzling against his mate's neck gently.

Dean sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "I'm just worried about you when you lose your temper," he mumbled. "Your eyes glow blue and you look like you're ready to kill someone."

Cas closed his eyes and shook his head, peering over and looking at Dean's face now, "You have nothing to worry about."

"I feel like I do," he murmured. "I feel like if I'm not there to calm you down, you'll do something bad."

"Dean, I'm not going to do anything bad." Cas sighed.

"I know, I know," Dean sighed. "I just worry, ok?" he sighed.

"You shouldn't. I'm fine." Cas frowned. "As long as you're here, I'm fine." He pecked Dean on the lips and smiled slightly.

Dean nuzzled Cas's neck, breathing in his smell. "I know..." he mumbled weakly.

Cas pulled away a bit then kissed Dean again, longer this time.

Dean held Cas close to him, deepening the kiss some, running his hands up Cas's warm and bare chest, humming softly.

Lucifer had been debating on asking again for about a day. He finally decided he should, "Sam." Lucifer turned over in the bed and faced his mate.

Sam opened his eyes tiredly. "Mm?" he grunted.

"Tell me how you dreamt of me. How did I die?" Lucifer asked softly.

Sam shut his eyes tight and shook his head. He rolled over on to his side and curled up into a tight ball, drawing his knees to his chest. Almost immediately he felt Lucifer's arms around him and pulling him to his chest, hearing his mate quietly shushing him.

"Sam, you told me that you would tell me if I asked nicely. I'm asking nicely. I need to know." Lucifer sighed.

"I don't want to remember it." Sam whined.

Lucifer sighed again, keeping back his anger the best he could, "Sam, please."

Sam rolled over and shoved his face into Lucifer's chest. "'ngel blade 'nd torture 'nd bleedin' out." Sam whimpered, his voice quiet and muffled.

"I'm not going to die. I promised you, remember?" Lucifer's voice cracked slightly.

Sam nodded, a bit shaky, and sniffled quietly. "Don't want you to ever die." he mumbled.

"It's okay, Sam." Lucifer smiled weakly and kissed the top of his mate's hair.

"I don't want to lose you like I lost De..." Sam whimpered, gripping Lucifer's shift tightly.

"You're never going to lose me." Lucifer assured and kissed Sam on the forehead softly.

"D-Don't wanna..." Sam whined quietly, pushing his head against Lucifer's shoulder in a cat-like action.

"You know I'm too stubborn to die." Lucifer smiled and felt Sam chuckle lightly against him.

"Shut up." Sam mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Lucifer smirked and sat up, "I think I found us a case earlier while you were sleeping." He grabbed the laptop. "Looks like a Wendigo."

"I think about seven or eight years ago, Dean and I hunted one if those," Sam said. "It was in a cave and their weakness is fire. Dean used a flamethrower type thing. Maybe it was a flammable... Yeah! Dean used a flammable spray and his lighter."

Lucifer stared then blinked, "Um...okay. We kill it with fire." He nodded and stood, pulling on some jeans over his boxers then turned to see Sam looking at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Sam murmured and pulled his own clothes on, "'m fine."

"You were watching me." Lucifer smirked slightly and put his shirt down on the bed then moved around to the other side of the bed where Sam was putting on his boots.

Sam had purposely bent over to hide the small tent if his jeans. "So what if I was?" he huffed.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow then nodded and grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head, "Okay." He laced up his boots and left the bedroom.

Sam grunted and stood, adjusting himself himself and willing his erection to go down, which it thankfully did.

Lucifer saw Gabriel and Meg talking and made a quick loud whistled sound, getting their attention, "Sam and I are going to go hunt a Wendigo. Either want to join?"

Meg shook her head, "Nah. I have to handle some demons."

"I'm going to stay here and rest a little more." Gabriel murmured, leaning into the soothing touch on his back.

Sam appeared out of the bedroom. "They comin' or not?" Sam asked. He nodded when Lucifer shook his head. "Alright, well, are you ready?"

Lucifer nodded and touched Sam's shoulder and they were in the woods, "Well, now we look around."

Sam nodded and gave Lucifer a can and a lighter. "You know how to use the lighter, right?" Sam asked.

"I'm not stupid." Lucifer mumbled and turned away, trying to light the lighter then sighed when he felt Sam turned him around. "You have to show me..."

Sam chuckled softly at that. "Yeah, I know." he hummed. After a few times of showing Lucifer how to use the lighter, Sam was glad he picked up on it quickly. "Got it now?" he asked.

Lucifer nodded then looked up when he heard a growl and rustling in the trees, "Don't you dare run off and try to lure it away." He looked at Sam. "That's my job." Lucifer nodded.

Sam chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah," he grinned and pecked Lucifer's lips. "Just be careful."

"I didn't say I was leaving." Lucifer shook his head then grunted as he was knocked aside, the creature too fast to be noticed, "What the hell?" Lucifer coughed and stood then looked around when he didn't see his mate. "Sam!" He screamed.

Sam had been knocked around a little more roughly. He had been thrown around like he was a damn pinball. He couldn't put with it anymore. The moment his head struck another tree, he let his body black out into heavy unconsciousness.

Lucifer looked around and finally found Sam then ran over to him, trying to shake him awake, "Sam, wake up!" He whined then looked up as he saw the Wendigo hovering over him. He quickly grabbed the lighter and can and set the creature ablaze, hearing it growl and scream as it died and dropped to the ground. Lucifer looked back at Sam and teared up, seeing him not waking up. He grabbed Sam's hand and took them to a hospital where they took Sam back. Lucifer sat in a corner with his face buried in his hands. This was _his_ fault! He should have been watching!

Dean pulled away from Cas with a grunt, his hands gripping Cas's shoulders. "Sammy," Dean whimpered. "He's hurt, badly, a-and he's here. On earth, h-he's in a coma."

Cas looked up as he heard a knock on their beddoor, "He was sent here."

Sam whimpered and looked at Dean, "Dean..." He frowned then watched his brother walk over. Sam felt strong arms wrap around his shoulders and leaned into the hug, gripping Dean's jacket.

"Everything's gonna be fine," Dean whispered, holding his brother tight. "You're not dead, Sammy. I promise you that."

"Then what's wrong with me? Why am I here?" Sam asked worriedly.

"You're in a coma from that Wendigo hunt you and Lucifer were just on," Dean murmured. "I don't know why you're here..."

"Where's Lucifer? Is he okay? I remember he getting knocked over and then I was thrown around." Sam whined. "Oh my god. Is he dead?"

"Sammy. Calm down," Dean said, cupping his brother's face gently. "He's with you in the hospital. He's alive and watching I've you."

Sam walked outside and looked down, seeing Lucifer with his face in his hands, "He believes this is his fault..."

"It'll be alright," Dean sighed and walked out, rubbing his brother's shoulder. "I promise."

"What if he does something stupid?" Sam frowned. "It's not his fault. He needs to stop thinking it is."

"Sam, he knows you're alive," Dean murmured and led his brother back inside the house. "Alright? He knows you're alive and that's all that matters."

"But he thinks that it's his fault I'm like this!" Sam snapped then backed away when Cas was between them, eyes glowing.

"Cas, calm down," Dean said quietly. "He's not hurting me. Alright? Just settle down."

Sam looked at Cas then sat down, looking at his hands, hearing Cas go to his room, "He's angrier now."

"Stay here," Dean said to his brother. "I'll be right back." Dean lightly ruffled Sam's hair before he went to his and Cas's room, walking in. "What the hell was that?" Dean hissed once he was in the bedroom and the door was shut.

Cas looked down as he sat in the chair, "I do not know...I'm sorry."

"Did you feel threatened that he was yelling at me?" Dean asked quietly.

"I felt as if he was threatening you...Yes." Cas looked down. "I apologize."

"It's nothing to be sorry for..." Dean whispered, gently kissing Cas's forehead.

"You're upset with me." Cas mumbled.

Sam sighed and walked outside and lay down on his stomach to watch Lucifer.

"No I'm not, Cas." Dean sighed and perched himself in Cas's lap.

"You were. You yelled at me." Cas crossed his arms.

"No I didn't, Cas," Dean frowned sadly, looking hurt.

Cas hesitated for a moment before he reached out and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, "It seemed as if you did."

Lucifer kept his forehead on the bed next to Sam's hip and clutched his hair tightly before standing and was in the motel room with Gabriel.

Gabriel looked up. "Lucifer?" he murmured, looking around. "Where's Sam? What happened?"

"H-He's in the hospital in a coma." Lucifer chewed his lip. "S'My fault. I should've kept on alert. Go. Be with him. I have some things that I need to do."

"In not leaving because I know you're going to do something extremely stupid, Luci. So if you're going to do something, do it while I'm here."

"I'm not going to do anything here." Lucifer looked at Gabriel.

"I honestly do not believe you." Gabriel muttered, sitting up some from where he was laying at on the couch.

"Well, you better." Lucifer vanished and appeared in a warehouse.

"Dammit, Lucifer." Gabriel hissed roughly, running his hands and fingers through his bronze hair.

Sam watched in horror as Lucifer ripped through demon after demon in the warehouse. He whined and started crying and put his face into his hand, "I just wanna wake up!" Sam screamed, his voice echoing.

Dean bit his lip, whimpering quietly. "Should I let him cry it out, or...?" Dean hesitated with his question, unsure of what to do.

"You should go. Try to calm him down before tries to take off." Cas nodded.

Dean nodded and softly kissed Cas softly and stood, going outside and sat next to his sobbing brother. "The doctors are doing all that can," Dean soothed, rubbing his back. "Gabriel is without you in the hospital, too, and he'd going to do as much as he can to help speed your waking process up without hurting himself."

Sam shook his head and pointed down at Lucifer, "Look at him!" He snapped. "He believes it's his fault so he's going on a killing spree!"

"He'll figure out that it's the wrong thing to do what he's doing, Sam." Dean sighed.

Sam whimpered and nodded, "I just want to wake up..." He turned and buried his face into Dean's shoulder.

Lucifer panted and looked around at all the blood and gore around him then looked at his bloody shaky hands. He sat down and stared at his hands.

"Shh...I know, Sam. I know..." he whispered.

"Are you finished?" Gabriel sighed after a moment.

Sam grabbed Dean and wouldn't let go, "I just want you back."

Lucifer jumped then looked up, "I...uh...yeah..."

"I-I know..." Dean whispered. Dean thought Sam had been doing pretty good when said said, a few months ago, that he'd let go.

Sam whimpered and moved closer to Dean. He never wanted to let go. Now that he had Dean, he didn't want to let go.

"Shh..." Dean tried to soothe Sam, rocking him back and forth gently, quietly singing to him and trying to soothe him.

"You need to come back, De..." Sam said in a child-like tone.

"God, Sammy," Dean whispered into his brother's hair. "You don't know how much I want to come back."

"B-Bobby said he could find a way. He won't tell me how." Sam frowned.

"I don't want him to do what he's doing, Sammy," Dean shook his head. "I just don't want him to."

"You mean...you don't wanna come back?" Sam lifted his shirt and wiped away his tears before looking at his brother.

"That's not what I'm saying," Dean said. "I sure as hell want to come back. More than anything, but I also want to stay with Cas and he's apparently a happy camper up here."

"Not from what I saw." Sam frowned and shook his head.

Dean furrowed his brows and looked at Sam. "What's that supposed to mean?" he huffed.

"He looked like he wanted to kill me!" Sam stood and ran his hands through his hair.

"He felt like you were going to hurt me because you were yelling," Dean sighed and stood up as well. "He's...very protective of me..."

"I'll say." Sam huffed and shook his head. "He's got you wrapped around his little finger. Didn't matter what I ever wanted!" He frowned and went back inside.

"What the hell do you want me to do then? Grow a new body?" Dean whispered angrily, sinking down to the ground.

Sam stopped before he went inside then turned around to face Dean, "I'm going to figure out something..." He frowned at the thought he had.

Lucifer cleaned up and sat next to Sam's hospital bed, "This is my fault, Gabriel." He kept his eyes on Sam.

"No, it's not," Gabriel said quietly and looked up at Lucifer. "Luci, it's not your fault."

"I should have kept my eyes on him." Lucifer looked at his brother who was sitting on the other side of the room.

Gabriel sighed and stood up, walking over to Lucifer, pulling him into his arms, holding him tight as the steady beeping noises from the machines filled the quiet room.

Lucifer buried his face into Gabriel's chest and sighed, "Is he going to be okay?"

"He's going to be fine," Gabriel whispered. "I promise. He'll be fine."

Lucifer nodded, "When will he wake up?"

"Hopefully soon." Gabriel sighed.

"You're a fucking angel!" Lucifer sat back. "Heal him!" He pleaded.

"I know I'm an archangel but understand I have my limits, Brother." Gabriel said, trying to stay calm.

"What goddamn limits?!" Lucifer snapped, now standing.

Gabriel winced, shrinking down into the chair. "I...erm...I...I can only speed up the healing and waking process. If I healed him completely and woke him up, well...I'd be dead..."

"So?" Lucifer raised his eyebrow then swallowed thickly, slowly calming down. He realized what he just said when he looked at Gabriel again.

Gabriel felt hurt, narrowing his eyes. "You...You really don't care?" he asked quietly. "You'd rather have Sam back rather than your own brother?"

"I didn't...I didn't mean that, Gabriel." Lucifer made a hurt noise.

Gabriel hesitatingly looked up at his older brother. He looked like he did when he was a fledgling when he got in trouble: shy, hesitant, and quiet.

Lucifer frowned, "I really didn't mean it like that." Lucifer hesitantly put a hand on his brother's shoulder and knelt down, "I did not mean it that way. I just...I want Sam better and I didn't think before I spoke."

Gabriel nodded. "I...forgive you, Lucifer..." Gabriel said quietly.

Lucifer nodded and gently pressed a kiss against Gabriel's forehead.

Gabriel leaned into the brotherly kiss, his eyes shut as he did so.

"I have an idea but it might be stupid. I need your thoughts on it, Cas." Dean murmured, Sam sitting on the couch in the livingroom.

Lucifer smiled a bit and sat down.

Cas looked up at his mate and raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

Gabriel hesitated again but he slid off the chair and moved into his brother's lap, leaning against his chest when he was little.

"Since we don't want Gabriel to die, I was thinking that you and I could combine our Grace to help heal Sam and wake him up," Dean said. "Or is that stupid and will never work?"

Lucifer rested his chin on Gabriel's shoulder and sighed.

"It...could work. Though it will put us both into exhaustion." Cas nodded.

Gabriel sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing when he felt Lucifer's around wrap around him. "I remember when we used to lay in the Garden when I was a tiny fledgling," he murmured. I'd always lay in your lap or your chest and we'd watch the clouds..."

Dean nodded. "I might be more tired than you because I'm not a full angel," Dean muttered and led them out to the livingroom. "Hey. We came up with an idea to heal you and wake you up so Gabriel doesn't hurt himself by doing it. At least he has Lucifer calmed down..." he sighed.

Lucifer smiled slightly and made a content sound, "It was nice. You'd point at a couple and yell some shape. I would just agree with you to make you happy."

Sam glanced up, "How?" He asked before looking back at a book.

Gabriel smiled softly and snuggled against his older brother. "I figured that out when I was a little bit older." he chuckled.

"Well, we're gonna generate our Grace into one strong one so we can wake you back up." Dean told him. _And we'll needy lot erase your memory of ever coming up here._ Dean added.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, "True."

"Maybe...I don't want to leave anymore." Sam muttered.

Gabriel smiled and looked up at his brother, his own bronze hair falling into his face. "I forgave you, though. I always did."

"Sam, please," Dean whispered. "Lucifer needs you. Lucifer, Gabriel, and Bobby are the only you have left..."

Lucifer pushed back the bronze colored hair and nodded, "You did."

Sam held up a finger then closed the book a moment later, "I need to get that book." He nodded then sighed. "Fine, but I'm figuring a way to bring you back. I will and you're not gonna like how."

Gabriel was glad he had calmed his brother, glad that he got him to focus on something that wasn't Sam.

 _You won't even remember saying that..._ Dean thought quietly, though Cas could probably hear all his thoughts. Dean and Cas put their hands to Cas's forehead, defaming closing his eyes and trying to concentrate.

Lucifer looked up as Sam moved and watched closely.

Sam disappeared in a white light then woke up coughing in a hospital room.

Gabriel stood to let his brother stand, sitting down on the chair again.

The moment Dean made sure his brother had non memory of being in Heaven, Dean's knees gave out, blacking out from exhaustion.

Lucifer moved over to Sam and looked him, "Sam?"

Cas stumbled back a bit then knelt down and turned Dean onto his back. He whimpered a bit and put a hand on his mate's forehead, slowly waking him. Cas panted and fell back, weaker than before now that he woke Dean.

Sam grunted, his eyes slowly opening. He made a small scared and confused sound, well...as much as he could make with the tube down his throat.

Dean groaned softly and opened his eyes, rubbing his face. "We...are never doing that again..." he mumbled, looking at his mate.

Lucifer called a doctor and they came in and got Sam stable. He walked back in and looked at his mate, "Sam?"

Cas nodded in agreement then slowly moved over to Dean, "So, he doesn't remember?"

Sam cleared his dry throat. "Hey." Sam rasped.

"No," Dean muttered. "He doesn't remember being in Heaven."

Lucifer put a hand on Sam's forehead, healing him a bit more to where he could talk, "Hey."

Cas nodded then moved closer and nuzzled Dean's neck, "That's good."

Sam huffed a tired laugh. "Y'know...water would've been fine, too." Sam murmured.

"Yeah..." Dean murmured, laying his head on Cas's shoulder, his eyes shut.

Lucifer frowned and sat back down, "Sorry..."

Cas smiled a bit and looked at his mate.

Sam sighed and rubbed his face. "I'm sorry," Sam mumbled. "I'm just tired."

Dean had soon fallen asleep, leaning against Cas's shoulder.

"Then sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Lucifer smiled softly.

Cas pulled Dean close and kissed the top of his mate's head.


End file.
